Genèse idyllique
by SaintHawks
Summary: [SPOIL ARC VOYAGE SCOLAIRE] [YAOI Shoji x Tokoyami] Entre apprendre à gérer son pouvoir et ses sentiments, Tokoyami Fumikage découvre enfin les joies qu'on endure à l'adolescence. (Résumé approximatif/ Fluff à venir / No lemon (pour le moment) / Rating T pour peut être violence et lime...)
1. La crise d'Ado de Dark Shadow !

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis Saint Kuru pour vous servir !  
j'écris un peu désespérément cette fanfiction tant que la communauté fr est pauvre pour ce magnifique couple...

L'histoire se passe après les événements du voyage scolaire, d'où les dortoirs.  
Attention donc aux spoils !

Rendez vous en bas pour plus d'annotations !

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Le noir envahissait la pièce. Tokoyami se trouvait dans un sous-sol seul, ou presque. Devant lui Dark Shadow était là, à peine perceptible que par ses yeux lumineux. Il inspira un coup et prit son courage à deux mains.

-Dark Shadow… Obéis moi.

Ce n'était ni plus ni moins un ordre direct.

-Nan, j'veux pas.

L'ombre qui prenait grossièrement la même apparence que lui détourna le regard, pas très coopératif. Mais il s'en doutait. Plus l'ombre tapissait un lieu et moins il arrivait à contrôler son habilité, pourtant il devait être en mesure de lui faire obéir à n'importe quel moment. C'était son but… Après tout, c'était son pouvoir et quel super-héros se laissait corrompre par son pouvoir ? Il en avait fait payer les frais à ses camarades, ses amis pendant le voyage scolaire et il s'était juré que ça n'arriverait plus. Mais le voilà avec une créature têtue, qui n'attendait qu'une chose : pouvoir enfin contrôler son hôte. La situation était telle qu'ils étaient tous les deux bloqués dans leur propre objectif, le mental de Tokoyami étant trop fort pour laisser paraître une once d'hésitation.

-Tu fais partie de moi, si tu ne m'écoutes pas jamais on n'avancera.

-Tu veux dire devenir un héros ? Très peu pour moi.

-C'est grâce à moi que tu existes.

-C'est grâce à moi que tu es ici, dans cette école.

Un vrai dialogue de sourd. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Avant d'être en internat à l'U.A. il s'entraînait souvent dans des lieux clos et sombres pour apprendre à contrôler son habilité jusqu'au point où une bagarre fusait. Personne ne s'en étais rendu compte, il était assez discret sur tout ce qui touchait du plan personnel. Mais maintenant que sa faiblesse se faisait connaître, le temps qu'il lui restait pour contenir tout ça raccourcissait de façon exponentielle sa patience atteignait ses limites.

-Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

-Car- je suis fort, toi non.

-La force n'est pas seulement que physique, fracasser tout sans réfléchir n'est pas différent de ce qu'un vilain ferait.

-Tes principes je m'en fiche.

Il en était persuadé, s'il voulait se faire écouter il devait lui prouver qu'il pouvait le battre. Sous cette forme de ténèbres, il était trop puissant et jouait du principe que le plus fort domine. C'était un alpha et pour rien au monde il ne céderait à quelqu'un qu'il considérait plus faible. Mais qu'avait-il pour le battre, sans pouvoir ? Son corps n'était pas autant entraîné que la majorité de ses camarades de classe, il avait même une condition physique quasi normale et sa petite taille n'aidait pas à combler bien au contraire. Son habilité était tout pour lui. Sa seule force. Un claquement de langue montra qu'il était agacé, non par Dark Shadow mais surtout par sa propre faiblesse.

-Tais-toi, tu ne sais rien de mes principes.

-Au contraire, je sais plein de choses sur toi. Le fait que tu as peur de ton futur…

-Tais-toi…

-Que tu as peur de décevoir les autres.

-Je t'ai dit de te taire.

-Que tu as peur de moi.

-LA FERME !

Il avait crié plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru, son mental commençant à faiblir. Dark Shadow en profita pour se rapprocher et commencer à l'entourer doucement.

-Pourtant avec moi à pleine puissance tu serais un des plus forts, voire même autant qu'All Might.

-Ne le sous-estime pas ! Il te battrait en deux secondes.

-Ça je demande à voir, tu veux pas le coincer ici ?

-C'est mon professeur et un héros !

-Je veux juste me battre avec des personnes fortes…

Il agita son bras pour le dégager de lui, mais ne rencontra que de l'air.

-Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ?

-Tu es lourd en même temps…

-De toute façon pour toi, je ne suis qu'un « outil ».

-Tu es mon habilité Dark Shadow, pas un animal de compagnie.

Ce fut au tour de l'ombre de s'énerver et il lui asséna un coup dans le ventre. Tokoyami recula et posa un genou à terre. Heureusement qu'il y était allé doucement, sinon… il ne préférait pas y penser.

-Je t'ai énervé Dark Shadow ? C'est la vérité qui fait mal ?

Un nouveau coup le fit valser plus loin, sa tête se cognant contre le sol. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un grognement de douleur et commença à se relever en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras.

-Tu n'as pas d'identité propre, tu es une partie de moi.

Le prochain choc ne pardonna pas et il cracha un peu, son estomac le faisant souffrir. Il ne se releva pas, ne parla pas non plus. Dark Shadow le fixa un moment et se rapprocha.

-J'en ai marre. Tu ne m'amuses pas du tout.

Il s'arqua jusqu'à avoir sa tête contre la sienne.

-Tu es loin d'être prêt à me battre.

Il réintégra le corps de son hôte et ne donna plus aucun signe de vie. Au bout d'un moment, Tokoyami se releva doucement en grimaçant et commença à se diriger vers la porte de sortie qu'il déverrouilla.  
On était en plein milieu de la nuit, ainsi personne ne remarquerait son état. Il se dirigea d'abord dans la pièce principale vers les escaliers.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à cette heure ?

Il ne put retenir un sursaut de surprise et se tourna vers le son. Shouji était en train de le regarder, enfin de baisser la tête pour le jauger. Avec son tissu recouvrant une bonne partie de son visage et sa masse de cheveux, il était quasiment impossible de savoir quelle tête il faisait.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, ta chambre est beaucoup plus haute.

Rester calme. Voilà ce que Tokoyami tentait de faire, bien qu'il fallût avouer il avait un mal de chien et de surcroît, il était épuisé par les événements.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je t'ai vu.

L'homme oiseau monta les escaliers et arriva devant sa chambre. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer, il appuya sur sa poignée de porte pour commencer à l'ouvrir mais son camarade le suivait.

-Je suis fatigué, Shouji…

Apparemment ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse, il cligna des yeux sans rien dire un peu étonné surement par le ton las qu'avait pris son camarade. Un des gros bras se dirigea vers lui et se posa sur la tête plumée.

-Tu es malade ? Tu te tiens le ventre depuis toute à l'heure.

Trop gentil. Malgré sa carrure beaucoup trop musclée pour son âge et ses bras multiples, il avait un caractère très doux. Il était toujours l'un des premiers à se faire du souci pour les autres. Tokoyami dévia un peu le regard, embarrassé de devoir lui mentir.

-Ça va passer, je me sens déjà mieux.

-Je vois.

Il enleva sa main et le garçon oiseau souri légèrement, reconnaissant qu'il ne veuille pas en savoir plus. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses pieds quittent le sol d'un coup, soulevé par la force monstrueuse. Et plus que tout il ne s'attendait pas à sortir un petit cri étranglé, presque imperceptible. Il rougit de honte et remercia ses plumes épaisses de cacher n'importe quelle couleur qu'il pouvait prendre.

-Shouji… Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Tu es drôlement léger. J'ai entendu dire que les oiseaux avaient des os adaptés pour voler.

-Je suis humain et voler très peu pour moi. Mais là n'est pas la question…

-Je t'aide, tu avais l'air fatigué.

-Ma chambre est juste ici.

-…

-…

A ce rythme il n'allait jamais réussir à retrouver son matelas, et c'était devenu sa priorité.

-J'ai compris, faisons vite.

Shouji acquiesça et ouvrit la porte avant de rentrer dans la chambre, plus sombre que sombre qu'il du allumer.

-Tu as beaucoup d'objets de décorations assez… particuliers.

D'autant plus embarrassé car il n'aimait pas partager ses goûts les assumant très peu il ne répondit pas à la remarque. Dès lors qu'il fut assis sur son lit il leva la tête.

-Merci Shouji.

Ce dernier le regarda sans bouger, puis il posa une main sur sa tête qu'il frotta.

S-Shouji ?

Interloqué par son geste, il ferma un œil mais ne cessait de le fixer. Son camarade arrêta son geste, l'expression toujours caché mais il semblait légèrement… troublé ? Il ne tarda pas à reculer et se diriger vers la porte.

-Soigne-toi.

-M-merci…

La porte se referma et Tokoyami soupira avant de s'allonger sur son lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? D'habitude il n'est pas aussi tactile. »

Ses questionnements lui faisaient oublier son problème avec Dark Shadow, mais bientôt la douleur refit surface et il se dépêcha de se changer avant de s'installer dans ses draps. Bien qu'il se prît de nouveau la tête, sa fatigue fut plus forte et il décida de remettre à demain tout ça. Il approcha une main de l'interrupteur mais hésita…  
Cette nuit, une lumière resta allumée.

A suivre

* * *

Voici le tout premier chapitre de cette fanfiction.

Il est assez court du fait qu'il met juste en place la situation dans laquelle Fumikage se trouve, sa relation avec Dark Shadow.  
Il est vrai que dans pas mal de fanarts on retrouve une complicité entre ses deux, mais si je me tiens au manga je ne trouve pas que leur relation soit si belle que ça.  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit avis.

See you~


	2. Se lier à quelqu'un donne sommeil !

**Hé, c'est encore moi !**

Dû à mon avance j'ai décidé de poster le chapitre dès ce soir ! Pour un premier chapitre j'ai eu de bons retours et ça fait plaisir !  
Voilà mes réponses à vos reviews toutes mimies, vous opuvez passer en allant directement sous la barre !

 _A Winnieli :_ Blllblll, sérieusement c'est la première fois que j'ai un commentaire aussi énergique et complet... Merci à toi de suivre dès à présent ce travail o/  
Et bien sûr que je veux bien de tes reviews c'est la récompense de l'écrivain ! TwT en espérant que la suite te plaise !

 _A "Un Fan" :_ Pourquoi personne ne voit en lui l'OTP de cette série ;w; et hop, plus de fluffy !

 _A :_ je t'en pris tu peux me tutoyer *'w'* Et voilà une suite !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

-Et donc aujourd'hui nous irons tester vos capacités dans des duels. Ca permettra à ceux qui ne sont pas arrivés à l'épreuve finale du festival sportif d'expérimenter ça.

Eraser était comme à son habitude remplie de motivation pour faire cours et prit les feuilles pour se diriger au terrain de sport. Toute la classe était en ovation, excitée par les futurs combats en approche.

-Je vais tous vous battre !

Déclara Ashido avec énergie tandis qu'elle défiait du regard tous les autres.

-Ooh, j'aime cet esprit combatif ! Moi non plus je ne te ferrai pas de cadeau !

Kirishima se leva, un poing la désignant avec un grand sourire.

Ils commencèrent à se prendre la tête sur qui allait gagner tandis que les autres les laissaient à leur délire en quittant la salle pour aller aux vestiaires.

De son côté, Tokoyami soupira doucement et se dirigea lentement avec les autres. Il n'avait pas envie de se changer devant tout le monde, pour cause il avait beaucoup de bleus un peu partout sur tout le corps, et comme cela faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait pas eu de combat les autres trouveraient sûrement ça suspect.

-Apparemment ce n'est toujours pas la forme.

Le jeune corbeau se tourna alors d'un coup vers la bouche qui lui avait parlé, perchée au bout d'un tentacule.

-Ça va, je t'assure.

Il avait l'air si mal que ça ? En tout cas Shouji était le seul à s'en être aperçu.

-Fais attention lors de l'exercice.

Une grande main vint alors passer rapidement sur la tête du plus petit tandis qu'il se faisait dépasser. Tokoyami resta interdit un moment tout en ralentissant considérablement son allure avant de se remettre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça…»

Il entra à son tour dans les vestiaires et essaya de se changer le plus discrètement possible.

-Voilà le parfait exemple à ne pas faire.

Le professeur était en train de contempler les dégâts de l'affrontement entre Ashido et Tohru. En effet, la rose avait été tellement paniquée de ne pas savoir où était son opposant qu'elle avait lancé des agents visqueux un peu partout, éclaboussant tout le public au passage.

-Paniquer est la dernière chose à faire lorsqu'on a peur, c'est dangereux aussi bien pour les autres que pour soi.

-Désolée !

Eraser Head la jaugea sans vraiment lui en porter rigueur et regarda ses feuilles.

-Bien maintenant… Kirishima et Tokoyami, allez sur le terrain.

Quelques murmures se propagèrent dans la classe, après tout au même titre que Bakugou ou Todoroki, Tokoyami avait été au podium du festival sportif et était reconnu comme puissant par la majorité de la classe.

-Aie, pas de chance pour Kirishima cette fois.

Sero les regarda y aller, en croisant les bras.

-Tu rigoles ? Je suis sûr qu'il a ses chances, enfin s'il arrive à faire fonctionner sa cervelle.

Renchérit Kaminari en se moquant ouvertement.

-C'est pas joué alors...

-Pas faux !

Et ils se mirent à rire tous les deux.

-Hé, j'entends !

Kirishima les menaça de son poing et ils se turent immédiatement.

De son côté, le jeune corbeau se sentait mal à l'aise pour une raison quelconque mais refusait d'abandonner pour autant. Après tout il avait une certaine fierté et décida de se mettre en position d'attaque. Apparemment cela plu au rouge qui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de faire de même, les bras déjà durcis.

-Je vois que tu es motivé ! Ça me plaît !

-Viens.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il prononça avant de le regretter plus tard. En effet, Kirishima se rua sur lui afin de porter le premier coup avec son bras droit, voulant frapper vite et fort. Tokoyami se concentra pour esquiver de lui-même le premier coup, un peu réticent néanmoins. Le rouge cligna des yeux un instant et reporta un coup qui fut esquivé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour sortir ton alter ? Ne me sous-estime pas !

Les yeux du corbeau brillaient alors. Ce n'était pas ça, jamais il ne se moquerait de lui ou quoi que ce soit c'était juste… Soit, il allait devoir le faire.

Lorsque le prochain coup arriva vers lui, il inspira et dit d'une voix grave.

-Dark Shadow !

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que l'ombre sorte pour parer et riposter, rien ne se produisit. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il s'en rendit compte mais se fut trop tard pour esquiver. Le coup arriva jusqu'à sa tête et il fut projeté en arrière, restant alors à terre.

Kirishima réagit immédiatement et annula son Alter avant de se précipiter vers lui, devinant que ce n'était pas normal. Les autres élèves le regardaient alors sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et se fut Eraser Head qui alla sur le terrain.

-Hé, Tokoyami ! Tokoyami, ça va ?!

Le rouge le regardait inquiet mais l'interpelé se redressa un peu, la main sur le crâne.

-Ça va…

-Tokoyami, va à l'infirmerie. Tu ne peux pas participer correctement à ce cours dans cet état.

Aizawa était arrivé et jugea son élève du regard. Tokoyami baissa la tête et répondit positivement alors qu'il se levait déjà, mais chancela légèrement. Cependant un bras costaud l'aida à se tenir debout, et il fut étonné d'apercevoir Shouji à ses côtés.

-Je vais l'accompagner.

Leur professeur n'y vit aucun inconvénient, les laissant faire tandis qu'il demandait le silence dans la classe pour y reprendre le cours, jugeant que l'incident n'était pas assez grave pour l'arrêter.

Tokoyami marchait alors silencieusement jusqu'au bâtiment avec Shouji à ses côtés. Ce dernier était encore en train de tenir son bras avec tant de force qu'il le portait presque.

-Tu sais, je peux tenir tout seul, lui assure-t-il alors.

-Oh, excuse-moi.

Il le relâcha mais Tokoyami n'avait pas eu conscience de toute l'aide qu'il lui apportait et trébucha maladroitement, son ami ayant le réflexe de le rattraper par la taille.

-Bon je crois que je ne vais plus t'écouter pour aujourd'hui…

-Désolé, je… j'ai trébuché.

Le corbeau ne pouvait que s'excuser, se doutant qu'il inquiétait son camarade. Cependant ces deux mains sur ses hanches le firent rougir tant il n'avait pas l'habitude du contact. Il se remit sur ses deux pieds et se retrouva le dos collé au torse de Shouji ce qui lui fit lever la tête vers lui pour s'excuser. Cependant l'homme aux nombreux bras eut une réaction étonnante. Alors que Tokoyami pensait qu'il allait se faire relâché, il sentit tout son corps se faire soulever puis mettre en sac à patate sur son épaule.

-Oy, Shouji… Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?

-Je te porte jusqu'à l'infirmerie, le coup que tu t'es pris est sûrement plus sérieux que tu ne le penses. Et puis je commence à m'habituer à ça.

Cependant le blessé ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie. Après tout il ne voulait pas expliquer ses blessures d'hier soir, persuadé que s'il prévenait les professeurs qu'il ne pouvait contrôler son alter limite dangereux, sa carrière d'héros professionnel pourrait en pâtir.

-Shouji, je sais que ça peut te paraître bizarre mais je vais bien.

-Voilà pourquoi j'ai dit que je ne t'écouterais plus pour aujourd'hui, répondit-il avant de se mettre en marche.

-S'il-te-plaît Shouji ! Je veux juste me reposer tranquillement…

Il était un peu paniqué par la tournure de l'événement, ne sachant comment défendre son point de vue sans trop en dire.

-Pourtant tu es blessé... Et hier encore tu étais malade. Le plus logique serrait de te faire soigner.

Il s'arrêta néanmoins pour l'écouter se doutant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Je sais mais… Juste cette fois.

Alors le géant reprit sa marche mais du côté opposé, se dirigeant à l'arrière du bâtiment où une petite forêt se trouvait. Il reposa Tokoyami par terre et ce dernier s'installa contre un tronc, se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol en soupirant.

-Merci Shouji.

Il lui sourit doucement, touché qu'il ait écouté sa requête.

-C'est rien, mais est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ?

Il avait pris une voix posée pour ne pas le brusquer et s'installa en face de lui, les jambes en tailleur.

Tokoyami le regarda pendant quelques instants, hésitant grandement à lui en parler mais se dit que si une personne devait être au courant c'était bien lui. Après tout, il l'avait sauvé mainte et mainte fois et… pour d'autres raisons, il avait pleinement confiance en lui.

-Tu te souviens lors du voyage scolaire lorsque Dark Shadow s'est déchaîné ?

Un hochement de tête positif lui répondit.

-Tu avais l'air de souffrir… Et je me sentais complètement impuissant…

Il baissa la tête, et le regret transparaissait dans ses yeux. Le corbeau le regarda alors un peu attristé.

-Tu n'y pouvais rien. En tout cas je me suis promis que cela ne se reproduira plus et dans ce but, je m'entraîne certaines nuits à contrôler Dark Shadow.

Shouji comprit alors immédiatement.

-Donc hier tu étais…

-Oui, je me suis battu contre lui mais… ça ne s'est pas bien passé.

Le plus grand lui lançait alors un regard de reproches.

-C'est dangereux ! S'il t'arrivait la même chose que durant le camp ?

-Je sais Shouji, et c'est pour éviter ça que je m'entraîne !

Leurs yeux se rencontraient alors, noir ébène contre rouge vermeille, et ne se quittaient pas un seul instant. Finalement ce fut Shouji qui abandonna en premier, baissant les yeux tout en soupirant.

-D'accord Tokoyami, je te fais confiance. Mais j'ai une requête.

-Hm ? Je t'écoute.

Il l'interrogeait du regard, ne sachant ce qu'il pouvait lui demander.

-À chaque fois que tu voudras t'entraîner, préviens-moi.

Tokoyami manqua de s'étouffer tant il avait été surprit.

-Me dis pas que tu veux venir ?!

-C'est pour m'assurer que tu ne risques rien.

-Mais…

-C'est à prendre ou à laisser, sinon je te porterai à l'infirmerie à chaque fois que tu te sentiras mal.

Sur une de ses tentacules, une bouche esquissa un sourire.

-De plus je te transporterai comme une princesse.

Le noir fut surprit et secoua sa tête impuissant. Il se redressa sur ses genoux et leva sa tête vers lui.

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?

Ce fut au tour de Shouji d'être pris de court et il évita son regard, avant de se gratter la nuque.

-Nous sommes camarades de classe et amis, c'est suffisant.

Le jeune corbeau insista un instant et se réinstalla contre Al'arbre. Il éprouva un sentiment de regret à ces mots… Hein ? Du regret ? Pourquoi d'un coup, c'était normal, ils étaient amis. Alors pourquoi il voulait être plus important à ces yeux ?

-Je comprends…

Il ferma alors les yeux, plus que ces questions, la fatigue reprit le dessus. Ce fut alors le trou noir, bien qu'une chaleur commençât à naître dans son cœur.

A suivre

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de clos, toujours court...

Je vous avoue que cette fanfiction est écrite dans le train sur mon téléphone portable alors je n'arrive jamais à me rendre compte de la longueur de chaque chapitre, je m'arrête là où je pense que ça rend le mieux haha.  
On progresse doucement, et je pense trouvé toujours une bonne excuse pour faire porter Fumichan (mon surnom personnel). Le pauvre.  
Plus de fluffy ou plus de angst, telle est la question ! Le pouvoir est au peuple donnez moi votre avis ! (bien que le chapitre suivant soit déjà écrit haha)

A la semaine prochaine pour les nouvelles aventures d'un corbeau et d'un poulpe !

See you~


	3. Questionnements et rendez-vous !

**Apparemment je vais pouvoir garder un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, enfin j'espère ! Merci de suivre cette fic un peu maladroite !**

A "Un fan" : VOILA DU FLUFF ! Merci pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir o/

Bon chapitre malgré qu'il soit un peu plus court !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Lorsque Tokoyami ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'il n'était plus assit contre l'arbre mais allongé. La deuxième chose était qu'au lieu d'être à terre il se trouvait sur les genoux de Shouji. Il se redressa d'un coup faisant sursauter son ami au passage et le regarda, embarrassé.

-Désolé pour ça.

Deux sourires lui répondaient alors de chaque côté de la tête de Shouji.

-Un peu plus et j'allais conter ceci dans un livre pour enfants.

-J'ignorais cet aspect de ta personnalité.

Le blanc fut surpris et sourit encore plus.

-Et c'est mal ?

-Non, je n'ai pas dit ça.

Ce dernier se releva complètement et frotta ses vêtements avant de percuter.

-… Et les cours ?

-Hm… je suppose qu'on va avoir du travail supplémentaire.

Tokoyami soupira alors. Il avait réussi à toujours être en tête de classement, sauf pour les cours, et ça il le regrettait. Alors s'il se mettait à sécher, son avenir allait carrément être compromis.

-Ça t'inquiète tant que ça ? C'est vrai que tu as échappé de peu au rattrapage.

-Ça va j'étudierais ce soir.

Il soupira à nouveau, comment allait-il faire tout seul ? Sa fierté l'avait toujours empêché de demander de l'aide pour ce genre de chose. Mais comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, son camarade se releva à son tour et le regarda.

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

L'interpellé pencha sa tête sur le côté.

-Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non pas vraiment, et puis c'est une bonne méthode pour réviser à mon tour.

-C'est vrai.

Il fut soulagé d'avoir un ami tel que lui à cet instant, après tout Shouji était toujours partant pour aider son prochain, se portant souvent volontaire.

-Mais tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas te reposer ce soir ?

Le blanc lui lança un regard concerné, toujours inquiet pat rapport aux derniers événements.

-Non j'ai assez dormi pour le moment. Tu caches bien ton jeu, tu es assez confortable.

Un fin sourire apparut sur son visage, voulant le taquiner à son tour.

-Hem… Merci.

-C'est pour cela que l'on ferra ça dans ta chambre.

Le géant fut pris de court et se leva d'un coup ce qui étonna le plus petit.

-Pourquoi ma chambre ?

-J'ai envie d'être tranquille.

-Mais pourquoi **ma** chambre ?

-La mienne est trop sombre pour y lire correctement et puis si je m'endors autant que ce soit sur toi.

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir dit ça au vu de la gêne dont Shouji fût pris et qu'apparemment, n'avait pas l'habitude de gérer.

-Tokoyami je ne pense pas que ce s-…

La sonnerie retentit faisant sursauter les deux en même temps. Tokoyami se dit alors qu'il devait retourner en classe récupérer ses affaires, mais que ses camarades allaient être trop curieux par rapport à cet après-midi. Tandis qu'il se perdait peu à peu dans ses propres pensées, il se tourna vers son ami.

-Excuse-moi tu disais ?

-Non rien retournons en classe.

Shouji se mit alors en route, Tokoyami sur ses talons.

Comme il l'avait deviné, plusieurs personnes étaient restées exprès pour les accueillir tous les deux.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

Ashido se rua sur eux, les poings serrés et l'air complètement excitée heureusement que Momo arriva à son tour, posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Ashido laisse les respirer un peu. Est-ce que tu vas mieux Tokoyami ?

Le concerné hocha la tête simplement, ne désirant pas entrer dans les détails. Il évita d'ailleurs toutes les questions en allant directement à son bureau pour récupérer son sac, Todoroki lui lançant un regard en coin.

-Tu ne peux pas l'utiliser hein ?

Cette simple remarque suffit à pétrifier l'oiseau qui se dépêcha de le fusiller du regard.

-Je ne vois pas de qu-…

-De quoi je parle ? Fais le sortir alors.

Todoroki avait toujours tendance à être direct et même s'il ne cherchait pas forcément à blesser son camarade, il était bien trop maladroit pour pouvoir y arriver.

-Je ne peux pas…

Le noir dû alors reconnaître ce point-là, se doutant qu'il ne pouvait pas le lui cacher.

-Je sais ce que ça fait de ne pas accepter son propre pouvoir, mais en avoir peur ne fera qu'empirer la situation.

-Merci de ta considération mais je vais m'en sortir.

Sans un mot de plus il attrapa son sac avant de se diriger vers la sortie, surprenant Shouji au passage qui eut à peine le temps de se défaire de la curiosité de tous pour le rejoindre d'un pas pressé.

-Tokoyami ! Hé, Tokoyami !

Il arriva à sa hauteur et prit son bras pour le stopper.

-Je t'appelle depuis toute à l'heure qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Le jeune corbeau évita son regard un instant pour ne pas qu'il remarque une quelconque faille et reprit ses esprits rapidement.

-Dépêchons-nous de rentrer.

Shouji n'osa pas en demander plus voyant bien que son ami n'était pas d'humeur. Il le relâcha alors et hocha la tête.

-D'accord faisons ça.

Une fois arrivé sur place, Tokoyami alla d'abord dans sa propre chambre afin de changer les vêtements de sport qu'il portait. Il se mit alors à l'aise dans un T-shirt large et un short, noirs tous les deux. Il avouait aimer cette couleur même si sûrement cela devait accentuer son côté solitaire dans un sens.

Il inspira un bon coup, commençant enfin à se relaxer après cette dure journée puis regarda son estomac pour y donner une pichenette.

-Arrête de bouder toi.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, ce qui le fit soupirer. Il décida alors de rejoindre Shouji.

Il toqua à la porte qui fut ouverte en un rien de temps à croire que son ami patientait juste derrière pendant tout ce temps. Mais c'était impossible hein ? Lui aussi s'était changé en un pantalon militaire et un débardeur noir, le corbeau se demanda alors quel genre de vêtements il mettait en hiver avec ses bras.

-Tu ne rentres pas ?

Tokoyami fut pris de court, se doutant qu'il devait le fixer avec un peu trop d'insistance et cacha sa gêne tout en entrant, ne remerciant jamais assez ses plumes de cacher ses quelconques rougeurs.

-Ta chambre m'impressionnera toujours autant Shouji.

Après tout, il n'y avait… Rien ? Un futon... Une table basse… un coussin… Et, c'était tout. Pour le coup tous les deux ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, après tout lui aimait collectionner et exposer ses trouvailles.

-C'est un peu embarrassant, je n'ai même pas de quoi te faire asseoir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le sol me va très bien.

Comme pour appuyer son propos, il s'installa au hasard, n'ayant pas vraiment la notion de repère dans un espace aussi vide. Shouji déplaça alors la table pour la mettre au milieu et s'installa alors en face à face.

Ils se mirent rapidement au travail, faisant tout d'abord les devoirs qu'ils devaient faire pour demain. Mais plus le temps passait plus Tokoyami observait Shouji avec attention, observant sa façon d'être, ses gestuelles ainsi que son physique. Il trouvait dans un sens déconcertant à quel point leur différence physique était grande. Il regarda ses propres bras, se disant qu'un peu plus de sport ne lui ferrai pas de mal.

-Shouji tend ta main.

-Hm ?

Le plus grand s'exécuta alors et Tokoyami en profita pour coller leurs paumes, comparant avec intérêt leurs tailles.

-On dirait vraiment que Mère Nature t'a doté d'une condition physique hors du commun.

-Ça fait partie de ma mutation, même si je m'entraîne tous les jours pour entretenir ma forme.

L'argenté entremêla alors leurs doigts et tira d'un coup, le jeune corbeau fit de son mieux pour ne pas tomber tout en posant une main sur la table avant de regarder Shouji, un peu surprit.

-S-shouji ?

-Et toi tu es si léger, parfois je m'inquiète pour ta santé.

-Ce... Je mange correctement.

Il n'aimait pas trop qu'on appuie sur le fait qu'il soit assez chétif mais bon, pour le coup c'était lui qui était rentré dans le sujet.

-Dis-moi ce que tu as mangé ce matin.

-Une pomme.

-Et ce midi ?

-Une pomme.

Un lourd soupir se fit entendre.

-C'est exactement pour ça que je disais qu'il fallait que j'arrête de t'écouter.

-La pomme représente aussi bien la connaissance que le péché. Et j'adore les pommes...

-Soit, je veux bien te croire.

Il le relâcha alors et se redressa, l'air décidé.

-Prépare-toi on sort manger un bout. Et aucune protestation de ta part.

Ajouta-t-il en voyant que Tokoyami commençait à ouvrir le bec, ce qui eut pour effet de renfrogner le plus petit qui se leva à son tour.

-Je reviens.

Il s'en alla alors de la chambre pour se diriger dans la sienne.

Shouji resta à le regarder avant de poser une main sur sa bouche recouverte de son masque, l'air troublé.

-Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi… Mignon.

A suivre

* * *

Ce chapitre était doux et pas très entraînant à mon avis, mais il instaure quelques nouvelles bases !

Prochain chapitre un peu plus d'actions (je l'espère) !

See you ~

Ah ! et au fait, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis je ne mords pas :D


	4. Si près et pourtant si loin !

**B'soir, voilà un tout nouveau chapitre qui... bon au final c'est pas du tout à quoi il devait ressembler alors juste préparez-vous à de la douceur...**

 **Pour aller directement au chapitre c'est en bas !**

A Winnieli : Le lycée hein (insérer flashbacks)... Anyway, merci de ta review elle fait toujours plaisir tant tu m'apportes de choses !  
Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, ne t'inquiète pas normalement elle garde une suite d'événements logique par rapport au manga. Donc pas de morts ou du moins de personnages officiels et comme je n'aime pas les O.C. il ne va qu'avoir des protagonistes et des figurants en plus hahaha...  
Pour mon style d'écriture j'ai toujours du mal à l'accepter mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement : donc si tu l'apprécies alors je suis contente !  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

A "Un Fan" : PLUS DE KAWAII !

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Finalement après que Tokoyami ait enfilé un sweat et prit un peu d'argent, il voulut aller récupérer Shouji au passage mais celui-ci se trouvait dans le couloir, patientant les bras croisés. Les six. Ce qui ajoutait un peu plus au symbole de l'attente.

-Je ne savais pas que ça prenait autant de temps pour enfiler un pull.

-Et moi que tu m'attendais.

-Au moins je suis sûr que tu ne t'échapperas pas.

Deux sourires apparurent sur ses tentacules comme pour appuyer sa phrase. Le jeune corbeau le fixa un instant et le dépassa tout en faisant un signe de tête pour lui indiquer de le suivre.

-Et rater un repas gratuit ? Ce serai du gâchis.

Shouji resta interdit un instant avant de le suivre. C'était vrai que c'était lui qui avait lancé l'idée et il se retrouvait piégé à son propre jeu. Il soupira pour la forme mais sourit un peu amusé de l'initiative du plus petit car après tout celui n'était pas du genre à quémander. Il nota ce progrès.

-J'espère que des ramen t'iront alors.

-Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus gourmet, mais va pour les ramen.

Ils se dirigeaient alors vers la sortie du bâtiment et croisaient le chemin de Mineta et Kouga qui venaient tout juste de revenir de cours.

-Ah ce n'est que vous ? Moi qui pensait voir Uraraka ou Tsuyu. Ou encore mieux Momo !

Kouga à côté avait l'air gêné de ses propos et lança un regard interrogateur aux deux autres. Tokoyami hésita un instant à remballer le plus petit pour sa perversité sans nom mais décida tout simplement de l'ignorer.

-On sort manger. Oui ne t'inquiète pas je me sens mieux. Oui on ferra attention. Non je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis mais je devine.

C'est ainsi qu'il répondit aux gestuel de son ami et Shouji en profita pour menacer du regard la tête de raisin de ne pas faire de bêtises durant son absence ou il le regretterait. Très cher. Mineta pâlit un peu et se tourna vers Kouga précipitamment.

-Tu viens ? On va réviser ensembles !

Ce dernier ne comprit pas son état et sourit au corbeau avant de repartir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Tokoyami reprit sa marche.

-Disons que je sais être convainquant de temps en temps.

-Tu caches bien ton côté obscure, attention à ne pas te faire corrompre par cette force.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part…

Ils arrivèrent enfin dehors et se dirigèrent plus au centre-ville, sans vraiment s'éloigner non plus à cause du couvre-feu imposé par l'école. Ils allèrent alors dans un petit restaurant dont Tokoyami n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence—pas qu'il ne sortait pas beaucoup mais presque—et s'étonna lorsque le tenant les regarda avec un grand sourire.

-Si ce n'est pas nos graines d'héros que voilà !

Il avait complètement oublié le festival sportif et sa diffusion à la télévision.

-Hé, c'est pas le troisième des premières années ?

-C'est vrai, c'était quoi déjà son pouvoir.

Quelques discussions se mirent à fuser mais bien vite les deux élèves réussirent à prendre place quelque part et à commander.

-Comme on pouvait s'y attendre du podium. Tu ne te laisses pas impressionner par la foule.

Shouji le regardait avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

-Se faire un nom rapidement assure ton avenir en tant que pro… Je n'approuve pas vraiment ce système car après tout seuls les résultats sur le terrain comptent.

-C'est vrai que cette année le podium n'était pas le plus représentatif d'une attitude héroïque. Entre un Bakugou enragé, un Todoroki indifférent et un Tokoyami entouré d'une aura ténébreuse…

Il se reçut alors une serviette sur la tête avec le regard du "continue-ainsi-et-c'est-mon-bol-que-tu-vas-recevoir-sur-la-tête". L'argenté rigola légèrement tandis que leurs bols de ramen fumants furent servis.

-Itadakimasu.

Tous deux entamaient alors leur repas mais Tokoyami ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer la bouche clonée mangeant les nouilles avant de demander.

-Ça ne te dérange pas de garder tout le temps ton masque ?

Une autre bouche apparut alors.

-Pas tant que ça, je m'y suis habitué.

Le jeune corbeau avait tellement envie de poser plus de questions cependant il considérait cela comme indiscret. Et être indiscret était contre ses principes. Cependant Shouji le remarqua et baissa le ton de sa voix.

-Il se peut que tu en saches plus bientôt.

Le plus petit le regarda alors avec intérêt mais une main vint lui donner une pichenette entre les deux yeux.

-Hé.

-Ce qui ne veut pas dire maintenant.

-Ça va, j'ai compris…

Les yeux froncés il recommença de manger ce qui fut sourire Shouji, le trouvant plutôt docile et nota mentalement cet autre progrès.

Finalement ils finirent leur repas tranquillement avant que Tokoyami repose ses baguettes sur son bol.

-Merci pour le repas.

Il n'avait pas bu le reste du bouillon et son compère comprit alors son erreur.

-Désolé, j'avais oublié qu'avec ton bec tu ne pouvais p-…

-C'est bon ne t'excuse pas.

Il souriait amusé d'avoir réussi à lui couper la parole et croisait ses bras pour le regarder finir ce qui d'ailleurs alla assez rapidement.

Lorsqu'ils sortaient enfin de l'échoppe, la nuit commençait déjà à tomber bien qu'il ne devait être à peine dix-neuf heures. Tokoyami regarda autour de lui les lumières s'allumer et décida de suivre son ami comme il ne connaissait pas bien les environs. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches songeant un instant que l'air se refroidissait.

-Rentrons, l'heure limite approche.

Il leva ensuite ses yeux vers Shouji en attendant une réponse de sa part mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de l'écouter. Comme il était trop petit pour se faire remarquer, il décida de lui asséner un léger coup bien placé dans ses côtés avec sa main à plat. La réaction de Shouji ne se fit pas attendre tandis qu'il se plia en deux.

-T-Tokoyami ?

-Je conseillais de rentrer maintenant.

-D'accord, mais c'était vraiment nécessaire ?

-Bien entendu, tu étais perdu dans un autre monde. Tout va bien ?

Cette fois-ci il prit un air concerné et le plus grand pensa à cet instant que les rôles s'inversaient.

-Et bien… ce n'est pas vraiment ça mais… j'ai envie de te parler de quelque chose.

Tokoyami ne put s'empêcher de cligner des yeux, la curiosité revenant au triple galop. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour se reprendre et croisa les bras.

-Je t'écoute.

Shouji l'observa un instant songeur et l'invita à marcher.

-Changeons d'endroit d'abord.

À cette phrase le cœur de Tokoyami se mit à battre un peu plus fort et il dû se mettre une main sur sa poitrine pour tenter de le calmer un peu, les yeux plissés, avant de se mettre de le suivre.

Apparemment ils étaient sur le chemin du retour quand Shouji s'arrêta sur un des ponts pédestres et s'appuya sur la rambarde pour regarder la rivière s'écouler en dessous. Le jeune corbeau fit de même mais ne put s'empêcher de rester silencieux bien longtemps.

-Shouji…

En réalité il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet et regretta immédiatement d'avoir prononcé son nom, pensant qu'il aurait dû attendre qu'il parle de lui-même. Heureusement cela ne tarda pas.

-Je n'ai jamais été doué pour m'exprimer, on peut même dire que socialement je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'expériences. Et même si j'ai des amis, je n'ai jamais été assez proche de quelqu'un pour parler de ce que je ressentais.

-Tokoyami se contenta d'hocher la tête, compatissant à ce qu'il disait. Néanmoins, il garda le silence et attendu la suite.

-Mais… depuis quelques temps j'ai envie de m'ouvrir un peu plus, d'être moi-même. Et celui qui me donne envie de changer c'est toi Tokoyami.

Ce dernier tressaillit lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et perdu peu à peu ses moyens bien que touché par ses mots.

-Si tel est le cas, j'en suis honoré.

Il baissa la tête, la nuque rouge mais cachée par ses vêtements. Il mit un moment à comprendre que c'était ce qu'avait dit Shouji qui faisait autant s'accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Et si c'était la même chose pour lui ? Il se comportait avec lui comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, abandonnant son côté taciturne par moment.

Il déglutit et posa un regard sur l'horizon.

-Pour te dire la vérité, c'est la même chose avec moi.

Mais alors qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, il s'aperçut que Shouji redressait la tête subitement, deux oreilles en plus se tournant dans la direction de la berge en dessous. Tokoyami fit alors de même, commençant à son tour à distinguer quelque chose mais sans vraiment comprendre quoi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Shouji ?

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

-Désolé Tokoyami, mais je dois y aller.

Le géant se mit alors à courir puis passa par-dessus la rambarde, écartant ses bras pour amortir sa chute.

-Shouji !

Alors que son ami disparaissait dans la pénombre, le jeune corbeau ne comprenait pas du tout la situation mais une chose était sûre, c'est que si Shouji était comme ça cela voulait dire que la situation nécessitait un héros. Il regarda à nouveau dans la direction mais la nuit n'aidait pas vraiment, au contraire, il commençait à ressentir de la peur.

Il serra alors ses poings et releva la tête, l'air décidé avant de courir à son tour jusqu'aux berges avant de prendre la même direction. Au bout d'un petit moment, il se rendait compte que plus il avançait, plus la brume de la rivière se faisait épaisse, dépassant le stade de naturel. Il ralentit son allure considérablement, sur ses gardes, se doutant que quelqu'un devait la générer intentionnellement puis entendu un rire venant d'un peu plus loin. Son sang se glaça mais il inspira ensuite pour reprendre un peu de contenance, ne voulant pas céder à la panique avec des conclusions hâtives. Il continua d'avancer mais se rendu vite compte que la brume se dissipait alors et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait personne autour. Pas même Shouji.  
Il tourna la tête de chaque côté mais seule la berge était visible.

-Kh…

Il grinça des dents tant il les serra de frustration et s'apprêta à partir quand il entendu un bruit venant du courant d'eau. Un homme apparemment âgé de la quarantaine et l'air tétanisé sortait de l'eau difficilement en toussant. Il appercut l'adolescent et ouvrit grand ses yeux.

-T-toi, appelle la police !

Tokoyami se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se relever, mais bien trop préoccupé pour s'inquiéter plus de son état.

-Qu'est-ce que qu'il s'est passé ?!

-J'avais des problèmes et puis se grand garçon avec six bras est venu et… il est parti avec eux !

A cet instant, Tokoyami sut que Shouji venait de se mettre dans une situation dangereuse, voire hors de sa portée. Il déglutit légèrement, tremblant de frustration de ne rien avoir put faire.

« Shouji… »

A suivre

* * *

J'avais promit de l'action, et ben ce sera dans le prochain chapitre !

Je n'ai aucun plan pour mes chapitres ce qui fait que ça peut changer de manière aléatoire sur beaucoup d'aspects... D'ailleurs je n'ai pas une inspiration très hm... "fructueuse" dans le sens que je n'arrive à écrire que lorsque que j'ai imaginé une situation.  
Je suis en train de réfléchir pour mettre d'autres personnages de la classe 1-A en action surtout les oubliés entre guillemets...  
Je vous adore Midoriya et les autres mais trop sur vous et pas assez sur pleins de mes chouchous !

 **Merci de lire jusque là et n'hésitez pas à m'écrire une review avec votre groupe sanguin !**

See you ~

Ps : C'EST L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE TOKOYAMI DEMAIN ALORS BON ANNIVERSAIRE EN AVANCE xD


End file.
